Sentimentos Revelados
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Romione) O trio de ouro defronta um duelo com Slytherins e todos vão para a enfermaria. Quando estão todos dormindo, Ron declara seu amor a Hermione.


**Título: **Sentimentos Revelados | **Autora: **Sandra Longbottom | **Casal:** Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger |** Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação: **T | **Gênero:** Romance | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |** Status:** Completa

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Romione) O trio de ouro defronta um duelo com Slytherins e todos vão para a enfermaria. Quando estão todos dormindo, Ron declara seu amor a Hermione.

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que gostem da fic. Ficarei ansiosa para saber vossas apreciações. Bjs :D

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**SENTIMENTOS REVELADOS**

Hermione estava debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, encostada ao tronco, e tinha em suas mãos o livro de DCAT. Harry estava a seu lado, de pernas cruzadas e seu rosto estava franzido de concentração. Tinha o livro pousado nas coxas e uma pena na mão, pronto para escrever. Á volta deles se encontravam alguns pergaminhos com anotações e ela lhe explicava um trecho que ele não tinha percebido no livro, enquanto colocava uma mecha do cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha.

Estava uma bela tarde de sol, mas uma brisa suave fazia agitar as folhas em cima de suas cabeças, enquanto os pássaros chilreavam. Ao fundo, podia se escutar Canino ladrando, e a voz de Hagrid ordenando para que ele se calasse. A maioria dos estudantes estavam no Lago Negro, ora estudando para os NIEMS, ora aproveitando aquele magnífico dia de primavera. Estavam tão concentrados, que não perceberam o ruivo chegando. Ron caminhava calmamente e, quando parou à frente deles, cumprimentou:

– Oi! – Os amigos olharam para cima e responderam ao cumprimento:

– Oi! – Falou Harry, enquanto colocava o livro a seu lado, na grama, e esticava as pernas, relaxando.

– Oi, Ron! – Respondeu Hermione, dando um sorriso acolhedor e pediu, enquanto dava palmadinhas na grama, o convidando a se sentar a seu lado:

– Senta aqui ao meu lado. Estamos revendo a matéria que a gente deu hoje de manhã.

– Mas… – Começou ele, mas Harry lhe deu um olhar para que se calasse e ele gemeu, um pouco insatisfeito:

– Tá bom… – Embora preferisse estar no Lago Negro se divertindo, se sentou ao lado da amiga e olhou para ela. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam como cascatas pelas costas e a pele morena brilhava devido ao calor. Percebendo o olhar dele sobre si, Hermione deu um sorrisinho imperceptível e um ligeiro rubor inundou seu rosto**. **Ela gostava quando ele a observava. Colocou seu livro de DCAT no colo, para que todos pudessem ler, apontou para um texto e falou:

– Olhem, aqui diz que... – Mas foi interrompida por Malfoy, que estava acompanhado por seus guarda costas:

– Olhem o trio de ouro: A sangue-ruim, o cicatriz e o pobretão. Que patético! – Disse, com sua voz arrastada. Os três Gryffindors levantaram o olhar e viram Malfoy parado à frente deles, de braços cruzados e com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Crabble e Goyle estavam ao lado dele, o protegendo, e sorriam maliciosamente para os três.

Harry e Ron se levantaram de um pulo e retiraram rapidamente suas varinhas de dentro dos bolsos das vestes. Ambos estavam furiosos pelo insulto dirigido à amiga. Hermione pousou o livro na grama e se levantou, pronta para acalmar os ânimos mas, antes que pudesse falar, Ron apontou a varinha diretamente para Draco e gritou:

– _Rictusempra_! – Um jorro de luz prateada atingiu o loiro no estômago e ele se dobrou, com dificuldades em respirar. A todo o custo tentava se desfazer do ataque de cócegas que o tinha atingido. Seu rosto, normalmente pálido, estava vermelho devido ao esforço. Crabble e Goyle retiraram as varinhas das vestes, mas ambos pareciam não saber que feitiços lançar. Se erguendo com dificuldade, Malfoy apontou a varinha para Ron e exclamou:

– _Tarantallegra_! – Automaticamente, as pernas do ruivo começaram se sacudindo descontroladamente, em uma espécie de marcha rápida, que ele não conseguiu controlar. Hermione tentou desfazer o feitiço, mas Goyle exclamou, apontando a varinha em sua direção:

– _Alarte Ascendare!_ – Harry se meteu no meio deles, protegendo a amiga, e exclamou:

– _Protego_! – O feitiço embateu na barreira protetora e se anulou. Harry desfez a barreira e se dirigiu para Crabble, que tentava atingir Ron pelas costas com uma maldição, enquanto ele lutava contra Malfoy. Hermione fez um rápido movimento com a varinha, enquanto exclamava:

– _F__urnunculus!_ – Goyle sentiu furúnculos crescendo em sua pele. O Slytherin gritou de dores, se agarrando a seu rosto e deixando cair a varinha na grama. Aproveitando a oportunidade, a morena exclamou:

– _Incarcerous! _– Cordas saíram da varinha de Hermione e prenderam o Slytherin, que caiu duramente no chão.

– Sua… sua maldita sangue ruim! – Gritou Goyle, entre seus gritos de dor, tentando se mexer, mas não conseguindo.

– _Stuperfy!_ – Gritou Crabble para o ruivo, que levitou no ar e embateu no tronco da árvore. Ele tinha tido o objetivo de desmaiar Ron, mas um barulho de algo se quebrando foi escutado e o ruivo soltou um berro:

– Meu braço! – Percebendo que Ron se tinha machucado, Hermione apontou rapidamente a varinha para Crabble e gritou:

– _Estupore!_ – O Slytherin não conseguiu se desviar do feitiço e caiu no chão, desmaiado. Ela correu para Ron, que agarrava com força o braço esquerdo, e percebeu que ele gemia de dores. Preocupada, se ajoelhou ao lado dele e perguntou:

– Ron, você está bem? Onde se machucou?

– Estou…bem…. Não…sinto…braço. – Gemeu o ruivo, fazendo uma careta de dor. Ela colocou seus braços em redor do corpo dele e, lentamente, para não o machucar, se ergueram do chão. Eles se fitaram por uns momentos, observando os machucados de seus rostos mas, ao escutarem gritos, logo desviaram o olhar. Observaram Harry e Malfoy e repararam que eles continuavam lutando. Harry gritou, terminando a luta:

– _Estupore! __– Draco não conseguiu desviar o feitiço e _caiu no chão, desmaiado.

– Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou a amiga, preocupada. O moreno se virou para ela e respondeu, cansado:

– Sim, estou. E você?

– Estou bem. – Respondeu ela – Mas Ron foi atingido.

Harry se dirigiu para os amigos, preocupado, e ela perguntou para o ruivo:

– Seu braço está doendo?

– Hum…Hum… – Gemeu ele, não conseguindo falar. Harry se colocou ao lado de Ron e rodou seus braços em redor da cintura dele. Com um feitiço não verbal, Hermione ergueu os Slytherins, tal como os materiais deles, e se dirigiram todos para a enfermaria.

**OoOoO**

O trio de ouro avançou pelos corredores de Hogwarts em passo lento, sendo acompanhados pelos Slytherins desacordados. Os retratos observavam a cena com espanto e comentavam uns com os outros. Entraram na enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey, ao vê-los, exclamou, enquanto se aproximava para ver melhor:

– Por Merlin, que aconteceu? Srta. Granger, coloque o Sr. Weasley nessa cama! – E apontou para uma cama, de lençóis muito brancos, que estava perto da janela. Se virou para Harry e lhe pediu, apontando para as camas que estavam no meio da enfermaria:

– Senhor Potter, me ajude a colocá-los nessas camas. – Harry ajudou a medibruxa e, de seguida se deitou na cama que ela lhe mandara. Madame Pomfrey os analisou um a um, curando os ferimentos, e depois saiu da enfermaria. Pouco depois, a medibruxa apareceu com Snape e McGonagall, que olhavam para eles, furiosos. O trio de ouro se entreolhou, sabendo que estava em encrencas.

– Potter, Weasley, Granger. – Falou Snape, friamente – Que aconteceu?

– A gente estava estudando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Malfoy nos importunou, juntamente com Crabble e Goyle. – Falou Harry, rispidamente, olhando com raiva para seu professor. A professora observou Draco com atenção, que estava acordado e escutava a conversa com atenção:

– Isso é verdade, Sr. Malfoy? – Perguntou ela ao loiro, que negou com voz afetada:

– Mentira, professora. Foram eles que me atacaram. – A professora olhou para os Gryffindors, de rosto cético, não acreditando que eles o tinham feito realmente mas, antes que pudesse falar novamente, a porta da enfermaria se abriu, revelando Luna e Neville.

– Professora McGonagall, a gente viu tudo! – Exclamou a Ravenclaw, apontando para ela e Neville. - Foi Malfoy que começou tudo! Eles não têm culpa!

Snape se virou para seus alunos e perguntou, secamente:

– O que a Srta. Lovegood disse é verdade, Sr. Malfoy? – Draco, percebendo que tinha havido testemunhas, cruzou os braços e disse, em tom de desafio:

– Sim, é verdade. – O trio de ouro se entreolhou, admirado. Nunca pensaram que Malfoy fosse admitir a verdade. A professora McGonagall olhou primeiro para o Slytherin, depois para Snape e falou, com voz dura:

– Creio que o professor Snape concordará comigo se eu retirar vinte pontos a cada um de vocês…. – Os Slytherins resmungaram em surdina e a professora continuou – E lhes der detenção. Certo, professor Snape?

– Com certeza, professora McGonagall. – Falou Snape, rispidamente.

– Professores, meus pacientes precisam de descansar. Por favor, saiam. – Pediu Madame Pomfrey. Os professores olharam para seus alunos e saíram da enfermaria, juntamente com Luna e Neville. A medibruxa se dirigiu a cada um e lhes deu uma poção de sono sem sonhos, para que eles se recuperassem das emoções que tinham sofrido, fazendo com que adormecessem de imediato.

**OoOoO**

Hermione abriu lentamente os olhos. Olhou para o teto da enfermaria, se lembrando aos poucos do que tinha ocorrido. Se ergueu da cama e reparou que todos na enfermaria ainda estavam dormindo. Suspirou, estava preocupada com Ron e precisava de ver como ele estava.

Afastou os lençóis com cuidado e saiu lentamente da cama, tentando não fazer barulho. Descalça, se dirigiu para a cama de Ron e, quando lá chegou, viu que o ruivo estava dormindo, sua respiração ritmada. Reparou que o braço esquerdo estava engessado. Tocou suavemente no braço direito, enquanto chamava docemente:

– Ron? Ron, acorde! – Pediu.

– Hum…? – Gemeu o ruivo, abrindo os olhos e fitou a amiga. Hermione falou, com sinceridade:

– Obrigada por me ter protegido quando Goyle tentou me atacar.

– De nada, Mione. – Respondeu o ruivo – Eu não ia deixar que fizessem mal a você.

A morena sorriu timidamente e se sentou na borda da cama. Apontou para o braço dele e perguntou, preocupada:

– Seu braço está melhor? Ou continua doendo?

– Sim, está melhor. – Respondeu ele, observando o curativo. – Madame Pomfrey fez um trabalho excelente.

– Que bom. – Falou a garota, aliviada. Se olharam por uns momentos, enfeitiçados com o olhar um do outro. Hermione reparou que os olhos de Ron brilhavam intensamente e um pequeno sorriso se formava em seus lábios. Percebeu que ele era lindo. Ruborizando perante esses pensamentos, desviou o olhar e comentou:

– Vou deixar você dormir… – Se levantou, mas o ruivo agarrou delicadamente seu braço e pediu:

– Fique. – Ela sentiu seu coração batendo descompassadamente com o toque quente do garoto. Temendo um descontrole de sua parte, respirou fundo e disse:

– É melhor a gente ir dormir. – Tentou se afastar, mas Ron agarrou seu braço e a puxou para si. Seus rostos estavam próximos e suas respirações ofegantes. O ruivo quebrou a distância e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios. Hermione sentiu seu coração parar por uns momentos, para depois bater mais forte. Suspirou, sentindo os lábios carnudos dele contra os seus. Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios e se separaram. Hermione sentiu que estava ruborizada, mas nada disse, se sentindo envergonhada. Ainda podia sentir o toque dos lábios dele. Ron sorriu ao ver as emoções de Hermione e suspirou, pensando o quão bela ela era. Ganhando coragem, declarou:

– Eu te amo, Mione. – Ela prendeu a respiração ao escutar aquelas palavras, que há muito desejava. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e sorriu, emocionada com a declaração. Ele sorriu e revelou:

– Sou apaixonado por você desde nosso terceiro ano. Você é a garota mais maravilhosa que conheci. Te amo muito. - Sem se conter, ela deixou as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Ron levantou a mão e limpou cuidadosamente, observando os olhos castanhos de Hermione. Ela sorriu e respondeu:

– Eu também te amo, Ron. Te amo muito. – Ron sorriu, aliviado, e a puxou para um beijo longo. Ela agarrou os cabelos ruivos, notando sua suavidade. O ruivo acariciava os cabelos rebeldes, se sentindo mais leve. Há muito que queria se declarar, mas não tinha coragem. Não sabia qual seria a reação de Hermione e não queria perder sua amizade. Se afastaram e, olhando os olhos brilhantes de Hermione pediu, com voz rouca:

– Hermione, você quer namorar comigo? – Ela teve vontade de gritar que sim, mas se conteve. Se o fizesse, acordaria todo o mundo e ela queria passar mais uns momentos sozinha com ele, aproveitando cada segundo. Deu um largo sorriso e sussurrou:

– _Sim, Ron. Claro que quero._ – Ambos sorriram e se beijaram novamente. Hermione soube, naquele momento, que Ron era o homem de sua vida.

FIM

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! O que acharam da fic? Gostaram? Detestaram? Me digam nas reviews, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
